Child
by DianaLineelu2001
Summary: They had always wanted child to shine their life. But they never speak of it because it hurts, they know they can't. But when opportunity knocks on their door... KyoYuki Shounenai, dun worry no MPREG because I'm a coward...


**Title**: Child

**Series**: Furuba

**Author**: DianaLineelu2001

**Pairing**: KyoYuki

**Warning**: Shounen ai (obviously), a bit of MPREG (but no, it didn't happen okay? It's just mentioned in 1 sentence, I'm a coward, yeah)

**Rating**: T (because of the pairing ;)

**Word challenge**: Child

Both of them had always wanted a child. Kyo and Yuki knew how each other felt but they won't say it out because speaking of a child would simply hurt each other. They couldn't do that, it won't happen for them. And so, they stayed content at loving each other but hurt for the lack of _something_ that could shine their life, their home.

Kyo would regret when he saw Yuki greeted the little girl next door with a close eyed smile. He knew, shall Yuki open his eyes, he would see tears in that amethyst orbs. Yuki felt something stabbed his heart when he saw Kyo smiled wistfully when he watched a boy play in the park as they walked around. It hurt to know that you couldn't fulfill what your loved one desired the most.

They had considered about male pregnancy before but Yuki declined. With his chronic asthma disease contained in his gene, he wouldn't stand it to let his child suffer through his pain. He would not, could not tolerate it. Kyo understood. Yuki, no they would want the best for their child. Yuki once told Kyo that he would allow Kyo to marry someone else, a woman who could bear his child. Kyo went mad. He could never be with someone else other that Yuki. He would not live it off if he hurt Yuki in such a way. And so, they didn't talk about it anymore.

Until one day, that was when opportunity presented itself in front of their door. A boy around the age of five years old fainted in front of his house with a battered body and cloth. Yuki brought him in, called Hatori and did whatever he could do for the little boy. Hatori said the boy was extremely exhausted, Malnourished and fevering. After Yuki cleaned him up and put Tohru's child cloth on him (Tohru and her husband sometimes stayed there to catch up with each other), Hatori was surprised to note that the boy had Kyo's colour of eyes and Yuki's colour of hair (which was dirtied by stains of all sort before). And he had Kyo and Yuki's look. _Maybe, maybe this was a gift for both of you_, Hatori thought with softened eyes and a small sincere smile.

When Kyo was home after arduous job in the office, he was surprised to see Yuki fussed over a boy he didn't know at all. But when he saw that boy, he understood why. Something warm filled his heart. _Yuki would make a good mother-hen kind of father_, he thought with an amused smile. Yuki took a day off from his job as lecturer at a local university that offered courses at night.

A month later, the boy got better and better. They could really see their own characteristics in the boy. They could see Kyo's lust for life, Yuki's gracefulness, Kyo's naughtiness and Yuki's sharp mind and logic. The boy's smile and laughter filled the house. They learned that his parents had passed away. Then, his aunt threw him on the roadside. He walked aimlessly for weeks until he fainted in front of their home.

Four months with the boy was like heaven. Sure he can be very stubborn and naughty like any other boy but what he learnt from his life made him more obedient, a bit more mature. His name was Kaede Kira. But reality always managed to catch up with human's fantasy. Ayame advised them to send the boy to an orphanage. Keeping a child that has no relationship whatsoever with you is against the law and will be sued. It was not like Ayame wanted them to be sad, he loved the boy as if he is his own nephew, with the blood of a Sohma flowing in him but, truth is truth.

That night, Kira snuggled with them on the bed as he cried. He asked them whether they didn't want him anymore. Why was he going to be sent to a new home? Why couldn't he stay? What he too naughty? _Didn't they love him anymore? _Kyo did all the answering for it hurt Yuki too much to even speak. They hugged him tight, wanting tomorrow to come as slow as possible. This might be the last time they could hold him. They didn't have much hope for adopting him because, well, they were both guys and the society wasn't quite accepting them that well.

That morning, Yuki had an attack. He got himself too upset. Kira was so distraught and reluctant to leave when he saw Yuki so pale, helpless. But he left anyway, he needed to. Kyo held Kira's hand tight and told him that they love him no matter what before he let Kira walked to Shigure. The other man stared apologetically at him and then walked away.

Then, a month later, the boy was back in their house. Apparently, the owner of the orphanage was Tohru's friend. She convinced her what a good parents they could be, they are. Kira supported her words by telling Miss Ayano how loving they were to him. She was a bit reluctant for she never did this before but she relented at last because she wanted all the kids under her care to be happy, including Kira.

The door closed. Yuki could hear the sound of Kira's bag thrown to the sofa carelessly. He then ran to the kitchen and hugged Yuki's waist.

"Tou-chan, tou-chan! I got the first place when we raced during P.E just now! Sensei gave me sweeetts! Though I'd want Flip-Flop better but that Usagi sweet taste good too! I kept lots of them for Tou-chan and Oyaji! I go and get it ne?"

Yuki shook his head and smiled. The poor thing can babble all day about the same thing when he was very excited. "Later Kira... First, let's enjoy our lunch. Today, tou-chan made sweet and sour fish, you favourite... Oyaji too."

"What do you mean by 'oyaji too'? You have forgotten me! Kira, tou-chan is so unfair naa!" Kyo picked Kira up and glared playfully at Yuki.

"Stop whining or you're not getting anything at all, baka neko!" Yuki dead-panned.

Kira giggled and his parents continued to bicker with each other.

-------x-----------x---------x

Family is the best thing a person could ever have

------x------------x--------x

-Owari-

Sigh, the ending kinda give me a rushed and incomplete! feeling. I don't know what to write anymore but it feels like my heart says something needs to be written to make it complete. I sit here for another 10 minutes but I still couldn't figure it out. Shrug... Well, I was trying to give a mature and adult-ish feeling to this story.

I don't know whether it worked out or not but yeah, I've tried my best naa!

I'm sorry that you might think that Kyo and Yuki is kind of OOC but you have to understand my opinion. I don't think adult Kyo and Yuki will still be the same like the teenager Kyo and Yuki, you know? But, I try to make them not too OOC. Hope it work out? And yeah, the name Kira was taken from Gundam Seed/ Destiny because he always is the character closest to my heart. But Kyo and Yuki's my love too ;!

Feel free to comment anything about my story and tell me if there any grammar errors and I'll fix it. My English is not so good, heh. But, I hope no flame especially the flame that is caused by the pairing of the story and all. Okay, that's all! Thanks for reading!


End file.
